Young Love
by AsteriaPrincess
Summary: Himawari Uzumaki is just a Normal Highschool who have a Crush in Inojin Yamanaka, a Senior in their School with Her Brother Boruto Uzumaki. WAIT! Boru-nii knows about Her Crush? Uh oh.
1. Chapter 1 : Hima-chan likes Inojin

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine! /p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongHimawari's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I like Jin-kun, okay? Please stop teasing me!" I blushed as I shouted to my bestfriends, Sarada and Chocho who was smirking, I pouted/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You like Boru-nii chan and we know it!" I pointed it out and she blushed, spouting words of the language 'Nobody-can-understand'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""W-what? N-n-no, I don't like him! At all!" She spluttered, blushing like a Tomato. I giggled and looked at Chocho, who was eating Her chips/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Who do you like, Cho-chan?" I asked, Sarada still blushing, fixed her glasses and cleared her voice/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yeah, who do you like?" Sarada asked too, pointing a ruler at Chocho. Chocho shrugged/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Anyone who is handsome" She answered, we face palmed/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""and besides this is not about me, it's about the two of you too because I don't have a Crush" Chocho said, Sarada raised her eyebrows/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No! This is not about us! This is about Hima-chan with Inojin!" Sarada yelled, it's great that we are in my room or it will be embarassing/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No! No! No!" I blushed again and started waving my arms like crazy, standing and tripping over a pillow which was below me. Sarada and Chocho started laughing loudly and I pouted, still blushing/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No, this is not about me or Sara-chan! This is about our Project" I stated, pointing to our unfinished project in history/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Argh! I forgot about that!" Chocho groaned out and started making her part, I giggled and Sarada just facepalmed. I sat at the floor and start doing my part which was Documentation and the Report. Sarada is with the researching, while Chocho is the one arranging our research/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, about Himawari and Inojin?" Chocho started again which made me splutter and Sarada laughing, we finished our project laughing and early. Chocho decided we should eat at the new dango shop near Inojin's family flower shop/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"- Dango Shop -/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So, should we plan on how Himawari and Inojin would get together?" Chocho suggested as we sit down, I immediately chocked on the water I was drinking/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""No!" I yelled as I blushed, some of the customers looked at us. I bowed at them muttering an apology, they either laugh, rolled their eyes, and/or continued eating/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Tell us, Hima. When did you start liking Inojin?" Sarada asked, eating her dango. Chocho nodded eating her fourth? fifth? Dango/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Well, I sta-" I was immediately cut off when a hand touched my shoulder, I could feel a dark aura behind me and because of that I gulped/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What do they mean you like Inojin, Himawari?" emUh oh/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Hello! Since this is edited, I would like to thank the people who supported this story and the people who would support this story. Anyway~ What do you guys think? Is this okay? Thank you again! Mwah Mwah! /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongALL RIGHT RESERVED ® ASTERIAPRINCESS (06-07-16)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongCOPYRIGHT © ASTERIAPRINCESS (06-07-16)/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2 : Boru-nii! and Who?

Hello! I want to thank you all for the Love and Support you gave me xD I Lab you all! This is the Second Chapter of Young Love! Wieee! Sorry if it's short! I'll make the next one longer and Please also read my other Stories!

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto isn't mine :) I will be someday.. Someday.. English is Star-chan's Second Language**

-0-0-0-0-0- Follow/ Review/ Favorite -0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2 :

* * *

 **Himawari's P.O.V**

" U-U-Uhm.. Boru-nii? " I started and slowly looking at my back, I founded Boru-nii with a Scary look

" You like Inojin, Himawari? " He started, still looking at me with His Scary eyes. I gulped and looked at Sarada and Chocho, I almost facepalmed when Sarada was blushing and Chocho was still eating

" Answer me, Himawari! " I've never heard Boru-nii raised his voice on me, Sarada and Chocho looked at him with shocked eyes too. He softened his eyes when he saw me teary eyed

" You could have said it Boru-nii chan, Hima-chan. Boru-nii was just worried because you have a Crush on His bestfriend " Boru-nii explained and hugged me, I hugged him back too

" Go * hiccup * Gomen, Boru-niichan! I should just have told Boru-nii likes Inojin-kun " I hicupped when I was saying the sentence, I have my eyes closed so I couldn't see the people around me

" Maybe you should take her back home, Boruto " I heard Sarada talked to Boru-nii. I wonder if they can date each other?

" Hm " Boru-nii answered, I looked at him with teary eyes and asked

" Is it okay for me to like Jin-kun? " Boru-nii seemed to froze and sighed

" If you like him, you like him. It's not for me to decide. But, if he hurt you just tell Nii-chan and I'll beat him into a pulp! " Boru-nii chan grinned which made me grin and which once again made Chocho and Sarada grin

" So you like Inojin, Himawari? " I think the world just froze again

Please tell me if you like it! Review, Follow and Favorite :) Please read my other Stories too!


End file.
